Bring Me Flowers
by HobbitofRavenclaw
Summary: Songfic. Cain visits Adoras Grave to say goodbye. Memories flood his mind from the days when they first met and to the End. Song YOU DONT BRING ME FLOWERS Neil Diamond and Barbara Strisand


_** Bring Me Flowers **_

* * *

_**You.  
Don't .  
Bring.  
Me.  
Flowers.**_

"This is the last time" Cain promised the other three as he dismounted the horse. " No more after this. I m gonna say goodbye and that ll be it."

Dg and Raw nodded, though they didn t believe him. Glitch looked about, forgetting where he was and why. Or the reason for the flowers in his hands.

" Uhh DG?" He asked, thrusting them at her.

The girl smiled and gently took the flowers, then carefully handed them to Cain. "Go on, we'll wait."

Raw nodded and gestured to the white Elm, the only one in the area.

"Thanks guys." Cain walked stiffly up to the house and knelt by the porch. He carefully lay the flowers by the grave.

((You don't bring me flowers You don't sing me love songs ))

Cain sighed. "Its me again Addy. I came to see you."

He faltered not sure what to say next. They didn t talk much, those last few years.

((You hardly talk to me anymore when I come through the door at the end of the day))

_He would come in and she barely looked up from what she was doing. At first it was small, barely noticeable. Yet different from before. And slowly dwindled down to barely acknowledging each other_

_"Wyatt"_

_"Adora"_

He had blamed the war, the long coats and resistance. Convinced himself it would go back the way it was. It would go back to feeling like love.

((I remember when You couldn't wait to love me Used to hate to leave me ))

_He stood out side of her window for an hour. He'd stay there all night if he had to, but she never let him. Always came to the window._

_"Wyatt what are you doing?" she tried to whisper yell, but she was laughing too hard._

_"I came to see you, my love. My Lilly" (he called her Lilly because roses weren t special enough) She blushed red at his words and admitted her love for him, which seemed redundant as they had been courting for two anuals._

_"And I want you forever in my life. Adora Cherish Amee will you be my wife?"_

_Wyatt held out the engagement ring he had saved up for the entire two anuals they had been dating._

_"I'd have proposed sooner. I knew since the day we met you were the only one for me."_

_In answer, Adora had promptly climbed out her window and embraced him tightly._

((But you don't bring me flowers anymore ))

Cain sighed and fiddled with his wedding band. "Its been hard without you. I never gave up on you, not really....and then" He heaved a long breath. "I guess I still haven t. Since I m here. We used to talk together all night, remember that? All the things that used to be."

((It used to be so natural To talk about forever....))

Day after day annual after annual had withered away their youthful vigor. It wasn t fair he reflected, that she should be alone so much with Jeb, but it couldn t be helped. She talked a lot about the time before the war, when they lived in a lovely ch teau in the middle of the city. Where he showered love and finery on her daily.

_"..and a rose every day."_

_"Adora."_

_"And Diamonds. You would shower me in diamonds" Adora continued dreamily._

_"Adora"_

_"And we used to go into the park and see the lords and ladies of court. And the queen and her little girls... Princess Azkadelia before she was so dark and sweet little Dg when she was with us. And we used to- "_

_"ADORA" Cain growled sternly and she snapped her eyes to him._

_She pouted, her rose lips curling gently._

((But "used to be's" don't count anymore They just lay on the floor 'Til we sweep them away))

_"We can't do those things anymore." Cain sighed. "Its no use dwelling on it. I can't give you diamonds and furs and things like that."_

_Adora sighed and looked away. "It was never so much about the riches and fineness as the way you looked at me. About the way we said how we felt. You used to say it all the time..."_

_"Say...say what Addy?"_

_"You would say you loved me." She whispered before walking away._

((And baby, I remember All the things you taught me I learned how to laugh And I learned how to cry Well I learned how to love ))

"We were going to fix everything after the war Addy. Once everything was how it should be we. It would have been alright." Cain sighed, placing the last few flowers by the grave. "It didn t have to end that way. I didn t mean what I said."

_She sat hunched up, like a frail flower sheltering from the first winter winds._

_"I cant take this anymore." She sighed sadly._

_Cain frowned "Adora? You what do you mean?"_

_"Tell me you love me and I' ll stay" Adora whispered fearfully._

((I learned how to lie) )

"I didn t mean it Adora. "

_Cain remained Silent._

_"Just say it say you still love me and I ll stay." Adora let the tears fall freely._

_He held back and watched them._

_"Pa!" Jeb called from the window._

_"Not now son." Cain said tersely, never taking his eyes from her._

"I did love you Adora. Always." He whispered letting his tears water the fresh flowers by the marker.

_"You better take Jeb with you. He would be happier in the city."_

_"Pa!" Jeb called more urgently._

_"Not now Jeb." Cain said, almost raising his voice. He turned back to the woman before him, like a wilted violet. "Is this it then? This is the end?"_

_"Pa!" Jeb called again. "Mama!"_

_"I wish it weren t."_

_"So do I."_

_"PA!! MAMA!!"_

_"What is it Jeb?"_

_Jeb pointed out the window at the procession of Long coats approaching._

_"They found us."_

Cain let the tears fall freely down his face. "I loved you all your life. And most of mine. And I ll never stop, not truly."

He got back up and walked to the others.

DG smiled softly. "Same time next week?"

((You'd think I could learn How to tell you goodbye ))

Cain smiled and nodded slowly. One more time, he'd say goodbye once more.

You

Don't

Bring

Me

Flowers

Anymore .


End file.
